The present invention relates to golf counters and particularly to those of the type permitting displaying mechanically from pushers or other manipulating members, the number of holes played, the number of strokes per hole, and the total strokes per round.
Such counters are known, which operate electrically or electronically with stepping motors or integrated circuits. Such embodiments are cumbersome, large and complicated and do not lend themselves to the production of a high class product in small quantities.
The object of the present invention is to permit the production of golf counters of the mentioned type, which are purely mechanical and which, accordingly, can be made in small quantities and of high quality.
Another object of the present invention is to permit the production of a mechanical module of a golf counter, which can be integrated into a preferably mechanical wristwatch, between the movement and the dial of this watch.
The present invent has for its object a mechanical golf counter.
The present invention has for its object a mechanical golf counter which is distinguished by the characteristics set forth in claim 1.